Prince of Darkness
by devilish angel97
Summary: Everyone has notice that zexion been acting strange lately,will they be supriseed what they find.Will his so called brother be abel to help and revers what is happening to Zexion or will it be to late.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

Please review and comment _

**Prince of Darkness**

It was another usual day in the World that Never Was, except that everyone in the organization for some reason was in the library except for our favorite little schemer.

"Hey has anyone seen Zexion?"Said Demyx

"To tell you the truth I haven't seen him in a while." Said Vexen

"Yeah I wonder where he is, he's always in here like 24/7."Said Axel

"Who care its better here without the little brat!"Said Larxene

"As much I love to agree with you my dear, but I have to agree with the others I don't knew why but I have a feeling he's hiding something." Said Marluxia

Your right lately he's been more secretive then usual."Said Lexeaus

At that moment the doors of the castle that never was open startling everyone at the sound of someone opening and closing the door, everyone rushed to the doors to who it was and you knew who they found? Zexion standing in front of the doors with an emotionless face but clearly from inside was shock to see everyone in front of him better yet anyone at that matter.

"May we knew were you have been number six?"Said Xemnas

"No were at all superior." Said Zexion

"Don't give us that bullshit zex we knew you were somewhere especially if oyur using the front doors so might as well tell us." Said Xigbar

"I have nothing to tell you number two."Said Zexion

"Yes you do so tell us now number six!"Roar Saix

"Who let the dog off his leash?"Mocked Zexion only to get a growl from saix and a few laughters from the younger members.

"ENOUGH STOP THIS INSTENT!"Said Xemnas

And with that everyone stopped at once.

"I have had enough of all this I'm heading to my quarters."Said Zexion

"Zexion your not going !Zexion!"Said Xemnas but Zexion didn't lesson and kept walking to his room, he wasn't seen for the rest of day or at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

Please review and comment _

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

"knock knock"

"..."

"knock knock"

"..."

"NUMBER six OEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" Roared Saix

"What do you want number seven?" said Zexion clearly who was still in his room.

" The superiors want to see you in Xemnas office now." said Saix

"sigh", thak you number seven" said Zexion coling his door, zexion walked down the white, cold hall heading towards Xemnas office were his superiors,mentors,brothers were waiting for him. Knocking first on the door waiting to be knewn before entering.

"Come in number six" said Xemnas

Entering the huge white office were his superiors were waiting.

"may I knew why you called me superiors?"said Zexion

"Zexion were all alone non of the younger members are here so call us by our names all right." said Xaldin

" I prefer not to." said Zexion

"Come no zex we're all alone okey call us by our names after all we're all brothers right?said Xigbar

Everyone nodded in agreement with what Xigbar just said.

"All right, all right sigh" Xigbar."said zexion

"Good now that thats settled lets get to the piont shall we?" said Vexen

"Yes, Zexion the reason on why we called you here is that we're worried about you, you've been more secretive then usual and been going out to the city with out anyone knewing we want to knew whats going on?"said Lexeaus

Everything went quiet after what Lexeaus just said, everyone waiting for zexion's answer.

"Nothing going on at all Lexeaus"mumbled Zexion

"don't lie yo us zexion we knew something going on." Said Xaldin

Frustrated Zexion yelled" Nothing going on, so what if I'm more secretive or been going out in the city so what! It non of you concern all right!"

Everyone stude there shock at the out burst Zexion just said to them a moment before, Zexion has never lost his compoltioner and now at a simple question he lost it.

"Zex it is our concern okey you've been acting weird and we want to know whats going on maybe we can help you, I don't know?"Said Xigbar rubbing the back of his head.

Still frustrated Zexion said" Theres nothing wrong and even if there was you can't do nothing about it."

And with that Zexion walked out of the office ingoring hid"brothers" calling him, Zexion heading towards the doors leading to the city that never was, when the younger members out of nowhere appeared right behind him just about to open the doors.

" Were are you going Zexion?"question Axel


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

This chapter is what happen a little before Zexion left xemnas office

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

The younger members were in the library, Demyx was tuning his sitar, Luxord was shuffling his card and the others were sitting in the sits of the library.

"Yo Saix were have you been?"Asked Axel after seeing Saix come in.

"I was doing some paper work that was undone after going to number six."said Saix sighing

"Wey did you go to Zex?"asked Demyx

"The superior told me to get him,2,3,4,and 5 were with him,it look like a meeting but only for the superiors?"concluded Saix

"I wonder whats going on?"asked Luxord still shuffling his cards.

"Well whatever thats happening it has to be seriousif it invalves zexion and the older members."said Marluxia

"I bet Zexiondid something bad and is getting a whopping HAHAHA!"laughed Larxene

"Come on guys be serious especally if it invalves the original members." said Roxas

"Come on Roxas lusen up, WE're just having some fun."said Axel laughing

Then sudden while they were laughing, they heard cries of Zexion's name and at the same time Zexion walked past the library not even acknowledging everyone there.

Out of curousity they followed him all the waay to the front doors and when Zexion was about to open the doors.

Axel asked"Were are you going Zexion?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

sorry for updating late but its good to cause I was able to do a lot of chapter I'll try to get yhem up soon:)

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

"well zexion were are you going" asked Larxene mockingly

"Were I'm going is non of you concern number twelve." said zexion

"Well if its notour concern then tell us why you pratically ran out of the superior's office while they were calling you as well?hm?" questioned saix

Once more frustrated Zexion said " once again if you didn't understand it's non of you concern."

And with that zexion open the doors, when he was about to leave someone grabbed his arm and who better then Marluxia.

"your not going anywhere untill we get some answers Zexion." Marluxia said seriously

With that Zexion reached his breaking point, pissed Zexion reached over to Marluxia arm with a steel grip surprising Marluxia, with incredable strength Zexion flunged Marluxia to the wall creating a hole leading to the library. Everyone eas shocked at what just happen even the superiors were speechless who had come to know what was all the ruckes was about and witness what had happen to Marluxia. With that Zexion left closing the doors behind him not caring at what had just happen right now walking in to the dark city that never was.

"Can someone tell me what just happen here and why number six throw number eleven through the wall and how he was able to do that at all?" asked Xemnas after recovering at what just happen.

"Superior, sir what happen here is that we saw number six running down the halls while you were calling him, so out of curiosity we ran after number six to know what's happening."answered Saix

"And the reason why the brat throw Marluxia is cause he stopped him when he was about to leave without answering us."said Larxene hepling Demyx and Roxas pick up Marluxia who was unconsision.

"But we don't know how Zexion was able to throw him though." said Roxas while trying to pick up a surprisingly heavy Marluxia.

"Oh dear, number six is starting to concern me even more on the way he's acting."said Vexen worriedly

"Wait what do you mean "more" what's going on vexen tell us."asked Luxord

"Huh, were not sure either Zexion been acting strange thats why the superiors told Saix to get him so we could talk to him and find out."said Xigbar

"And by the looks of it, it didn't go well?" said Demyx

"Correct number nine but right now we have to take number eleven to the infermery understude."said Xemnas

"Yes sir." said most of the younger members others nodded and headed to the infermery taking Marluxia.

As the superiors where about to follow they looked back at the doors thinking the same thing:

"What's happening to you Zexion."

And with that they turned and walked to the infermery were the others waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

sorry for updating late but its good to cause I was able to do a lot of chapter I'll try to get them up soon:)

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

The doors of the caslte creaked open leting in a shady little schemer, closing the doors behind him Zexion walked quietly away from the entrance when suddenly 5 very furious nobodies appeared in front of him.

"Do you know what time it is?" said a very furious Xemnas

"No" Zexion said dully

"Where were you?' asked Xaldin

"That's non of your concern number 3." Said Zexion starting to get annoyed

"It is Zex and what did I say before call us by our names when we're alone." said Xigbar annoyed to have to repeat himself again

Vexen stepped forward and grabed Zexion's coat gently and spotted a stain that wasn't there before.

"What is this? How did you get this stain on your coat?"Asked Vexen, Zexion face went paled when Vexen saw the stain on his coat

"It's nothing, I've must have got it when I was walking" said Zexion looking away from the others

"Want me to take it out?" Demyx said coming from behind them with the other members including Marluxia

"No than-" Zexion wasn't able to finish cause immediately Demyx over and started taking it out with his powers

When the stain started coming out, what came out was red everyone gasped it wasn't just red it look liked blood, immediately Zexion pushed Demyx away from him.

"Zex why was there blood on your coat?"Xigbar said in a seriuos tone

"Like I said I must've gotten it when I was walking, now If you would excuse me I'm gooing to my room." with that Zexion disappeared walking in to the dark corridor.

In Zexion's Room:

Zexion was in his bathroom trying to get the stain out of his coat in the sink, "Why won't this fucking stain come out?" Zexion said irritated

"Maybe some soap will help? said someone behind

"Yeah maybe that would help." agreed Zexion suddenly realizing that someone was in his room.

Zexio turned around and saw who was in his room and saw Xigbar, Xemnas, Lexeaus, Xaldin, and Vexen right behind him.

"When did you get in?" Zexion asked with a confused look

"We came in by the door duh." answered Xigbar

"Well excuse me but I have to dry out my coat." and with that Zexion started flicking the water on his coat at them by _accident._

"Sorry" said Zexion with and evil loo in his eyes as he continue.

"Z-Z-Zexion stop it w-w-we're getting soaked!" Xemnas studdered with the water getting in his eyes.

Zexion stopped and with one good look at them he fell to the ground laughing at how soaking wet his brother were cause of him.

"That's it your going to get it!" they yelled in unison and attacked zexion tickling him untell tears were coming down his face at how hard he was laughing cause of his _evil _brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

sorry for updating late but its good to cause I was able to do a lot of chapter I'll try to get them up soon:)

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

"Ow"said Zexion laying upside down on his bed facing cause from the tickl- I mean_ punishment_ his older brothers put him through earlier cause of an innocent _accident _he did.

"Ow why lil bro?" asked Xigbar sitting in one of the reading chair's in Zexion's room

Turning over he said "ow cause of how hard you guys torture me with tuoughs tickles in my ribs." with a pouty face.

"1. you had it coming."Xaldin said bluntly looking through vast collection of books in Zexion's room

"And 2. don't ever make that face again you hear me." said Lexeaus coming out of Zexion's bathroom hanging his and the others wet coat's which who were all wearing shirts.

"This one?" he asked making the face again

"**ZEXION"** yelled Vexen throwing a pillow at him from the chair he was sitting in, Zexion dogded it

"Alright, alright"

"Anyway Zexion can you please tell us where you were please we're your brothers you can trust us tell us anything please we want to know." said Xemnas sitting on the bed now with Zexion.

Everything went quiet the atmophere became tence with what was just said waiting for a response from Zexion once again. Seeing if there brotherly bond is strong enough to get an answer from him in what is going on.

Sighing breaking the silence " Like I said before I walking, I don't know where or how the blood came on to my coat ok." said Zexion with a tiny bit of annoyens in his voice with what he just said.

Everything went quiet yet again but the atmophere wasn't as tence as before but when suddenly a stomach growl broke the silence, everyones eyes went wide at the sound that was heared from Zexion's stomach. Everyone broke in to a laugh of the sound and zexion turned a bright red cause of the sound as well.

"It looks like someone'shungery haha!" laughted Vexen

"Hehe"

"Come on I'll make you something to eat alright?"asked Xaldin

"Yeah" he said quietly and with that everyone grabbed there coat and headed to the kitchen.

Inside of Zexion's mind "yeah while I can still eat your food Xaldin, yeah while I still can." and with that he followed the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

sorry for updating late but its good to cause I was able to do a lot of chapter I'll try to get them up soon:)

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

I want to thanx Zexion's lover and Xxthe cloaked schemerxX for the tips

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

Days passed and things kept getting worse Zexion was seen little with the passing days other days he wasn't seen at all. This worried the others not just his brothers but the entire Organization as well were worried about what is happening to him.

"Guys I'm worried about Zexion he's been going out alot more frequently." said Roxas

"Yeah and he hasn't eaten in quite a while either." stated Xigbar in a worried tone at what is happening to his little brother

At that moment the oh so familier sound of the front doors opened, everyone looked out of the library of where they were and saw Zexion walking out in to the city closing the doors behind him leaving the others to wonder where he was going.

**"AHAH**, I can't take it anymore!" screamed Larxene scaring the crap out of everyone at that moment stomping out of the library to the doors where Zexion just left.

"Where do you think you are going number twelve?" asked Leaxeaus walking out of the library recovering from the scare Larxene did with everyone else

"Where else do you? Think I'm going to follow the little brat in to the city duh." stated Larxene a little irritated

"Very well but we're accompanying you so you don't cause any trouble understand?" said Lexeaus walking to the doors

"Fine but hurry up wil ya before we lose him in the city ok." Larxene said opening the doors stepping out followed by the others

The City THat Never Was was a desolate place, not a soul was seen as they past by, the city was dark, gloomy, and every wet no matter how bright the buildings werethe city was as dark as ever like a ndless pit.

"Where's Zexion huh?" asked Demyx

"How the hell am I suppose to know!" yelled Axel a little aggravated cause they still haven't seen him yet

"It would be easier to find him if we knew where he would go in this huge city." stated Marluxia

"**AHAHAHAHA!"**

Right after what Marluxia just said a blood curdling scream was heared out of no where startling them.

"Where did that just come from?"asked Luxord

"I don't know who it came from but I do know where it came from." said Saix running off leaving the others to follow him.

Once they came to where the scream came from they saw a women kneeling on the ground with a glove hand covering her mouth and do you kow who that gloved hand belong to? But to our favorite little schemer: Zexion.

* * *

M.O.I:Well we are almost there we will soon find out what he's up to or I could Not tell you at all and leave it like that MUHAHAHA!

Zexion:U better not and stop acting dump too.

M.O.I: don't worry I wont and I not acting dump I'm having fun:P

Zexion: What ever anyway Misters of Ice doesn't own KH or any of the characters Thank god

M.O.I: HEY don't be mean anyway I hope you enjoyed the the story and can't wait for you next chapter bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone this is my first KH story or anything haha , anyway I hope you readers like it.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

sorry for updating late but its good to cause I was able to do a lot of chapter I'll try to get them up soon:)

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

"Number six why are u holding that women down? questioned Xaldin

"..."

"Number six he asked you a question why are you holding that women down answer us now!" demanded Vexen but Zexion still didn't answer instead he laughted and continued to laugh as well.

"Zexion why are you laughing, what's so funny?" asked Demyx

Calming down he said "What's so funny is the stupid question you just asked...why tell you when I can show you." Before anyone could ask anything Zexion bit the womens neck causing blood to flow everywhere on the womens neck.

"Zexion what are you doing!" yelled Xemnas but his own question was answered when he and the others saw the women began turning grey shribling up, pretty soon she became lifeless, finishing up Zexion grabbed her by the hair and throw her away. Zexion looked up at the others his mouth was covered in blood, grabbibg a napkin from his pocket he wiped his mouth smiling showing two very sharp teeth.

"Z-Z-Zexion what is this, what's happening to you?" studdered Lexeaus

"What else my dear brother I was sucking her blood and what's happening to me is that I'm changing, changing in to a vampire!" Zexion smirked

" Zexion what do you mean "brother"?" asked Axel

"Oh you don't know well the original six we're brothers."

Everyone looked at the older members in shock and surprise, thinking that if what Zexion said is true .

Xigbar as though reading there minds said "Yes it is true but thats not important now okay, Zexion when did this happen and how?"

"Well when this started it was 3 weeks ago and how I'm not sure I just startedcraving blood and my teeth grew, each day that past I've craved more at first I only took one life but now I take more."

"Zexion how-how many lives have you tooken today?" asked Vexen worried about the answer he'll get

"With this women this makes 7 and I'm still craving more."

With this everyone turned pale at what Zexion said that he took 7 lifes and is still craving for more making them thgink that the next person he'll take will be one of them.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to go." Before Zexion could leave Xaldin reached out and grab Zexion but was suddenly pushed back by a force that came out of Zexion's hand.

"With this transformation my power of illusions have increased and I have gained nw ones as well like just now when I pushed Xaldin back with only a thought."

Once again Zexion was about to leave when Vexen said "Zexion wait don't do this maybe theres away to help you revers this."

He turned around and said "Vexen I wish I could, I wish I could stop but I can't theres no way to revers this and I can only keep living by drinking blood I'm sorry." and with that he disappeared.

"**ZEXION!"** yelled all of his brothers.

* * *

Q.O.W:"Well there you have it I turned Zexion in to a blood sucker MUAhahahaha

Zexion:growl

Q.O.W:"Uh Zexion are you okay?

Zexion:"Why, why do you hate me?"

Q.O.W:"I don't hate you why would you say that?"

Zexion:"because **YOU TURNED ME IN TO A BLOODSUCKER AND YOU THINK I'M OKAY WITH THAT!**

Q.O.W:"...'

Zexion:"Uh hello?"

Q.O.W:"WAKA WAKA HEY HEY"

Zexion:o.O sigh " anyway Queen of water doen't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters either"

Q.O.W:"see ya"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone this is my 9th chapter and I'm so happy I didn't think I make it so anyway I hope you enjoy the story ok

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

After returning to the castle the superiors went to Xemnas office and the others went the library to try and sort everything that had just happen especially the superiors.

"I can't believe we let this happen!" yelled Xemnas slamming his hands on his desk

"What kind of brothers are we if we can't help our younger brother?huh?"questioed Xigbar looking at the floor head down

"How can we have known? Zexionkept it well hidin no matter how many times we questioned him, he hid it." said Xaldin

"So what do we do now with what just happen?" asked Vexen

"I don't know anymore." said Xemnas sighing

"How about we find a way to revers what has happen to Zexion superiors?" someone said starling them only to find all the younger organization members at the door.

"Again how about we find a way to revers this superior?" asked Marluxia

"Yeak if we find a way to revers this Zexion would be back to normal!"exclaimed Roxas with a little hope in his voice

"But how do we do that?hm?" questioned Lexeaus, everyones face fell

"Hey how aboutwe get a blood sample from Zexin see if you can revers this?"said Axel with hope in his voice

"Yes thatwould be good but one little thing how do we get the blood sample and who will do it cause I'm not good at this kind of thing." asked Vexen

"I'll do it!" yelled Xigbar

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and suprizeexcept the older members like they already knew Xigbar would volenteer for this kind of thing to help Zexion.

"What I still remember my studies of the physical body and blue prints of the body as well when I was still Ansem's apprentice." said Xigbar slittly insulted

"Very well then we have that settled but how do we get a blood sample?"asked Xaldin

"Thous it have to be blood?"asked Demyx

"No it has to be any liquid sample from him why?"saked Xigbar

"Beacause remember the lady Zexion bit maybe she has some spit or saliva on her neck from the bite."said Demyx

"Your right number nine maybe there is some samples on her neck, go quickly to where the women was thrown and bring the women here at once!"ordered Xemnas

All the young members of the organization left immediately to retrieve the womens body to start the examination immediately

"Maybe theres still hope for Zexion yet."said Lexeaus to the rest of the older members

"Yes there maybe."agreed Vexen sighing leading them all to the huge underground lab in the basement of the castle.

* * *

Me:Well there you have it there still a way to cure Zexion

Xigbar: and you made me smart

Zexion:Yeah only an idiot would do that

Me:Hey don't be mean

Xaldin: Yes Zexion you shoulden't talk to darkprincess97 like that

Zexion:well boohoo

Vexen:**THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN !**

Zexion:WHAT

Lexeaus:**TIME OUT CORNER NOW!**

Zexion:WAIT I'm not a little kid

His older brothers:**TIME OUT NOW YOUNG MAN!**

Zexion:fINE WAT EVER "walks over to corner"

Me:well any way I don't own KH or the charcaters I hope you enjoyed the chapter see ya c(;


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone this is my 10th chapter and I'm so happy I didn't think I make it so anyway I hope you enjoy the story ok

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

"We're back." called Luxord

"And brought the died bitch too." called out Larxene as well

"Very well place he-waht happen to all of you!"Yelled Xaldin turning around and saw them. They were battered, brusied,and tired there coats were torn, there hair was a mess and they were leaning on each other for support.

"How did this happen?" asked Vexen

"Zexion." they all said in unison

Before anyone could ask anything Larxene said "On our way back we ran in to Zexion and flower boy thought it would be a good idea to get some pay back for throwing him through the way."sending a glare in Marluxia's way

"And dragged the rest of us in it as well." Saix continued leaning on Axel for support

"Well either way you did bring the women right?" asked Lexaeus with a sigh

"Yeah here you go." said Demyx handing the body to Lexaeus

"Put her here so I can start." ordered Xigbar, Lexaeus doing so Xigbar started immediately

He started looking for the sample of spitwas on the womens neck, he stared analyzing it looking throught it in a microscope. Put the DNA on the huge screen in the lab to see it better and started breaking it apart the rebuilding it again replacing some , he typed here and there lets just say it surprised everyone. In no time he was done and found the way to revers what is happening to Zexion.

"I figured it out now waht's left is to create the serum." explained Xigbar

"And to find Zexion as well." said Vexen

"Yes but right now its important to create the serum first understand." Said Xemnas

Evertone nodded in agreement and headed to Xigbar to ask what he needed to create the serum for Zexion except the older members just thought the same thing."_Hold on Zexion we're coming to save you._"

* * *

Me:Well wasn;'t that cool

Xigbar: Yeah and showed everyone how smart i am

Zexion:Yeah wowho

Me:Are you still mad about the time out thing?

Zexion:( turns away from darkprincess97)

Me:Well anyway i don't own KH or the characters

Zexion:(still turned away from her)

Me:come Zexion don't be mad at me

Zexion:(ignoring her)

ME:man fine I'll let u cool dow first ok well any way chao everyone see u next time but it may take some time but don't worry i'll continue see ya


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone this is my 11th chapter and I'm so happy I didn't think I make it and as well im sorry for not updating i have been lazy and went on a trip out of the state with no internet so i couldn't update.

Disclaim: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters of kingdom hearts.

Oh and If any of you could **PLEASE HELP ME **I'm have some problems on grammer and stuff so if you could help.

Please review and comment

* * *

**Prince of Darkness**

After several accident in creating the serumand arguements between Vexen and Xigbar they finally got it right and were ready to save Zexion and to turn him back to normal.

"Okey we have the serum but we don't know where Zexion is." Stated Larxene

Yeah your right we don't." Agreed Roxas

"And that is where your wrong once more!" exclained Vexen

"I created something during our time creating the serum and made a tracker that already has his DNA the only thing left is to follow it to Zexion." explained Vexen

"Well then what are you waiting for then? Lets go!" yelled Axel

**The City That Never Was:**

Vexen had lead the others through streets, alleys, all over the the city to find Zexion and cure him of what happening to him and the same old Zexion back.

"Ah we been walking forever and still haven't found him" whined Demyx

"Yeah Vexen where the bloody heck you takeing us, are you sure that that thing is leading us in the right direction?" asked Luxord

"TO tell you the truth I don't know anymore, I'm not sure myself either, huh he has changed tremendously I'm not certain if it will find him in how he has changed not only physically buy mentally as well." replied Vexen doubtful

"In my opinion it's doing a great job of tracking him down."

The voice startled everyone ready in a fighting positon for what ever said that knowing that something or someone have heard there conversation and could be any where ready to attack them.

"W-w-who's there?" Studdered Axel

"And what do you mean that number 4's tacker is doing a good job on finding number 6?" Questioned Saix

"Because the tracker lead you right to him!" with that Zexion walked out of the dark corner that he was hiding laughing evillyscaring everyone making them wonder if the sercum will even have any affect on him cause it looks like he lost his mind and the evidence is the blood on his coat.

* * *

**NEWS FLASH: HEY EVERYONE IV SEE NO ONE HAS BOTHERED TO REVIEW MY STORIES AT ALL SO I HAVE ONE THING IF I DONT GET ANY NEW REVIEWS IN 2 MONTHS WHEN SCHOOL STARTS IM STOPPING WRITING THESE STORIES PEROBALE A YEAR OR MORE.**


End file.
